1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for measuring an azimuth and an inclination angle and, more particularly, is directed to an omni range incline-compass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art, a compass and an inclinometer have been produced as independent units and each mechanism of the compass and the inclinometer has a movable portion. Because the compass and the inclinometer are produced as the respectively independent units as described above, they cannot be used conveniently. Also, the conventional compass and inclinometer have the movable portions as described above and therefore they are poor in durability.